Taking Over Me Seto Kaiba Love Story
by Lee the Anime girl
Summary: Katherine Collins has just adapted to her new home Domino City. Now as Battle City ends she new threats along with teenage drama. However now Seto Kaiba has unconditional consequences towards his business life involving Katherine. How will he feel when Katherine develops emotional block and dramatic interests. From Evanescence's Taking Over Me
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Any of the Characters nor do I Own The Story line however I do own the OC's  


* * *

Prologue

Here I am in Domino City, just outside Domino High as I read one of my favourite books, Harry Potter, and as I read, I begin to reflect on all the good and bad that had happened in my life:

One; personal family issues being introduced to my parents' company matters

Two; my brother and I are parentless and having to work our way through the challenges that Domino throws at us every chance we get

Three; it seems as though the closer I get to a certain person, the more I realise that they're slowly drifting away from me.

Four; some evil maniac always tries so hard just to ruin my life and the people surrounding it

Five; love. The strongest emotion that manages to make all humans so weak, so vulnerable in which only hate is able to stand against it

Yet now that I come to certain people who have been introduced and somehow managed to turn my life upside down

* * *

**Sorry its a little short but I promise you first chapters and all the others will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine's POV

I arrive at Domino High wearing this ridiculous school uniform. As I walk toward the front office I begin to feel the uneasiness of all student's eyes glaring at me mysteriously, as if I'm from another planet.

I come out of the school office with my timetable and locker combination and walk to the first period of the day, Math, one of my worst subjects ever. The teacher does the usual thing she would do to most new students; introduce them to the class, give them a place to sit then talk to them about having an amazing time in high school while I'm here thinking, lady I've been to high school before I know some the requirements I need to do.

I ate my lunch and managed to get through most of the day, trying to avoid the stares that a lot of people were giving me.

The school bell finally rings, I swear it feels as though I've been here for a whole year and already I just want to leave, so I decide to walk toward a park just to find myself

Here I am sitting on the benches in Domino Park, reflecting back on the times I had back in France.

~Flashback~

"Katherine Elizabeth Mia, is anybody home," Erin said, practically singing into my ear speaking to me in French

"Hey Eri, sorry I was just thinking about what Japan would be like when we move there. I mean we both know I'm not very good at making new friends, especially when I can't even speak their language." I reply in a slightly depressed tone.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll meet a lot of great people there. Just allow yourself to be a little more expressive" she said in a cheery voice, giving me a hug.

"Well I prefer to live with you as my neighbour and as my sister"

"Don't worry I'll make sure to check up on you everyday. Even if it means I have to steal a phone just to talk to you" I smiled at her as a single tear rolled down my eye.

~End Flashback~

I stand up and walk away from the park on my way to my brother from his school. As I walk across the street, I barely acknowledge the black limo coming to a halt right in front of me.

"Can't you see where your walking?!" a man who looked about my age had his face hanging out of the window and cold blue eyes glaring at me with an annoyed expression. I could immediately tell that this guy does not have a friendly personality at all

"Yes I can but have you ever heard of the speed limit, but judging by the way you were driving I'd say not!"

"Hmph, whatever!" he said as closed the window and drove off.

Thirty minutes later I arrive at the Domino Junior college seeing my little brother sitting by a tree drawing. I smile at him doing one of the things he loves the most.

"Hey Matt how have you been?" he carries on drawing not looking me in the eye. I became worried now. "Matthew, hello, are you okay?"

"Hi," he replied in a whisper finally looking at me with bags under his eye and his emerald green eyes drowning in tears. I could tell that this was not the place to ask him about what happened so I decided to just let it go and walk him home

We finally reached our house after about forty minutes. We entered to room of unpacked boxes. "Mom, dad we're home!" I shout. I slowly walk up to my room noticing Matt following behind very slowly.

"How has your day been Katherine?" she said in cheery voice.

"Okay I guess, didn't really make any new friends", I say in a tired tone as I stop midway on the staircase.

"I'm sure things will get better. Its only been three day since we moved here sweetie," she said before looking at Matt, "And how has your day been Matt?"

"Fine," he said not looking at her but instead walking past me straight to his bedroom.

"Let him cool off a little bit" I tell her as I walk to my bedroom and start my homework. After I finish my homework I decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed, hoping that tomorrow will be a less crappy day than today

* * *

**Yeah didn't come out as good as I hoped it would be but anyways hope you enjoyed it oh and that was just a little introduction, don't worry folks your beloved Seto will be involved a lot in the next chapter. Please Review and ya**


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screaming in my ears and my eyes becoming crystal clear. I looked at the time, getting out of bed and quickly taking a shower.

My parents had called us for breakfast and as I descended down the stairs and into the kitchen where Matt was sitting.

We ate our breakfast and got our bags ready before we left the house and walked to Matt's school. I decided to take a chance and ask Matt about what happened at school yesterday.

"So is there something you want to tell me about? Like why were you crying at school yesterday, and don't give me the 'I had something in my eye' story," I asked.

"Way to have a subtle approach sis! It's nothing just a few kids teasing me that's all," he said, trying to shrug off the situation at hand.

"No it's not okay you can't let these people bully you. You have to stand up for yourself!" I said.

"Look it happened in the past so don't worry about it, okay?"

"Fine," I said as we reached his school. I said my goodbye to him walking away from his school towards my own.

Yugi's POV

That new girl Katherine seems very familiar to me in so many ways as if we go way back yet she just moved here, not to mention she's a stranger to me.

Here I am at school with the gang, having Joey talk about how good he is at duelling. Then our attention was drawn to Katherine when she arrived at school. Like yesterday she seemed very conservative and quiet, sitting by herself reading her book in the quad.

I don't blame her, with all those glares she got I would keep to myself as well and maybe she wanted to be alone. Joey had other ideas, walking up to her, trying to grab her attention by introducing himself as one of the top duellists in the world.

"Hi, we noticed ya sitting here all alone and thought we could give ya some company. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Joey Wheeler, duellist extraordinaire, and I placed second in the duellist kingdom tournament," he announced proudly, with a smirk on his face

"Okay, that's sound interesting, I guess," she said, trailing with that last word, her mind clearly still drawn to that book. Finally she looked up and noticed us

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, I'm Katherine Collins, nice to meet you, but may I ask what are your names again?" she asked.

"I'm Yugi Moto, these are my friends Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Ryou Bakura and as you saw earlier, this is Joey Wheeler," I said, gesturing to the gang and in return receiving a huge smile from her, showing a little more interest in us

"I've heard of you, you came first in Duellist Kingdom. You are awesome!" she said beaming.

"What about me? I came second, it's not as great as first place but it's something!" he said with an annoyed expression.

Katherine laughed a little at this scene before speaking, " I'm sorry. I'll try show more interest next time," she said with slight smirk.

"Thank you…Hey!" Joey exclaimed

Katherine's POV

The gang had spent an entire day talking to me, telling me what goes on in Domino City and I explained what my life was like in France, with my best friend and my little brother. It made me feel welcome and wanted but it's too early to say, it's only been a day and I don't know them that well yet something inside me told me to trust them.

As soon as school was over, I left the gang and went to fetch Matt from his school, hoping he had a good day like I did.

I arrived at the school to find Matt sitting with someone and it seemed as though they were enjoying each other's company, finally seeing a smile on his face for the first time in three days since we moved here.

"Matt!" I exclaimed, waving my hand at him and in response he looked up at me with a huge smile.

"Hey Kat, I'd like you to meet my new friend. Kat this is Mokuba Kaiba, Mokuba this is my sister Kat."

"Nice to meet you Mokuba," I say offering a hand to him and he took it, shaking it gently.

"His brother owns one of the most successful gaming corporations. Isn't that cool?!" he shouted.

"Yeah my brother Seto owns it." Curiosity came to my head as he said his _Brother _owns a company.

"Um, how old is your brother?" I asked

"He's 17." He stated simply. That was all I needed to know.

"See you around Mokuba," Matt said as a black limo appeared outside the school with Mokuba walking towards it.

"See you, nice to meet you Katherine," he said. He's so sweet, I'm glad Matt made a new friend today.

We arrived at our house, Matt barging in with excitement, and just after that scene both my parents walked in from the living room.

"Hello kids. Wow Matt, haven't seen you this excited before," my mom said looking at my dad as they exchanged curious glances.

Matt pretty much explained how his day went with Mokuba and how his brother owns KaibaCorp, I explained how I had also made friends today and met one of the best duellists in the world. As soon as we had our whole discussion, Matt and I walked up to our rooms, leaving our parents with broad smiles on their faces.

Matt's POV

I walked up to my room only to find an envelope, laid on my bed. Mom must have put this on my bed. I opened it and saw that it was an invitation to join a tournament.

_Dear Matthew Collins_

_We are pleased to say that you have been invited to join the Battle City Tournament for skilled duellists. We request that you attend the informing given this evening at the Domino Square at 6pm. _

_Let the battle begin_

I couldn't hide the excitement. I need to go, this could be one of the only tournaments I ever get invited to.

Katherine's POV

For the past thirty minutes I lay on my bed listening to music after finishing my homework, when suddenly my door burst open, Matt running in with what seemed like good news.

"Kat, guess what. I got invited to a tournament. Isn't that amazing!" he said. This was really a good day for the both of us.

We arrived at Domino square an hour later after having dinner. Just then, I noticed Yugi and decided say hi.

"Yugi! Hey what are you doing here?" I asked although now that I think of it, it was stupid question. The moment I took a look at Yugi I noticed he looked a little different, he looked slightly taller with a much more firm expression on his face.

"I received an invitation for some tournament," he said. Then suddenly all three of us noticed a women with curly blonde hair and violet eyes running with excitement as she noticed Yugi.

"Yugi, hey!" she said as she stopped in front of us noticing Matt and I, "who are you guys?"

"This is Katherine and her brother Matthew," Yugi gestured towards us. Both us just waved towards her sheepishly.

"So I'm guessing you're here because you got an invitation to join this tournament am I right?" I asked.

"That's right but I heard that the host is apparently a rich CEO who is quite young." She said as if she was hinting something.

Then all the screens around us went blank, not long until an image of a familiar young man's face appeared on the screens.

"Seto Kaiba!" Yugi said. Wait, that's Mokuba's brother. Great so the guy who gave me hard time just as I moved in Japan happens to have a brother who's friends with my brother. So far I'm not liking where this is going.

"Greetings and welcome to all of you duellists, but more importantly welcome to my tournament," he stated a little too confidently. Wow this guy has a big ego!

"I'm gonna make this brief so listen carefully. I've added new rules to this tournament. First; you will all duel using these new duel disks I designed specifically for this tournament. Second for every duel that goes on the loser of the duel will forfeit their rarest card," he smirked at this statement.

"Forfeit my dark magician!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Each duel-disk contains a locator card which you give to the victor of the duel. Once you've collected six of them, you'll find a map on them leading towards my battle city arena," he finished, but that was not making things brief

Then wind began blowing as a helicopter, with Kaiba standing on the skies of the helicopter, flew over the buildings

Kaiba looked down directly as us, to be more specific, Yugi before raising his hand to make another statement.

"Don't forget to pick up your duel disk because in one week my Battle City Tournament begins!" and with that he flew off.

For some odd reason, I get the feeling I'm not gonna like this tournament.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for the long updates, I've been having writer's block and dealing with all these distractions. Anyways at the moment I'm not writing out any duels yet but I will definitely, I promise. I'll try put up more chapters since I'm finally on holiday now.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I'll take honest opinions as long as they're not so rude.**

Katherine's POV

Of all the people to host a tournament, my brother decides to enter a tournament hosted by an egotist.

Kaiba is soon to give an announcement on his tournament and this is one is not one I'm looking forward to. Just as a made my way towards the park, I heard the ringtone of my phone go off. I took my phone out glancing over to see who was calling me, but instead of the caller ID I would usually see, I saw a private number instead. Pushing all worries aside I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Good day Katherine, I am Ishizu Ishtar and I would like you to come to my Egyptian Exhibit right now. It is with great interest that you come," she spoke in a monotone.

"Well thank you for the offer but no thanks," I said, with no interest

"I can assure you, its worth your time. I'll see you at the Domino Museum." And with that she hung up.

Guess I'm going to the museum

I arrived at the museum shortly after that phone call, ready to go inside. I wonder what Ishizu wants with me.

"Greetings Katherine," she said in a polite tone.

"Hello, well I'm here so whatever you wanted to tell me, tell me now." I said in a slightly stern tone. She began walking towards what seemed like ancient carvings. I followed closely behind, listening to what she had to say.

"As you know, today Kaiba's Battle City tournament will commence, and I believe your brother will be entering," she said turning towards me. My eyes widened in disbelief, how did she know that.

"Yeah, how is this relevant to what you want to say to me," I asked.

"Well 5000 years ago, powerful pharaoh ruled over Egypt and vanquished evil using the magic of his millennium puzzle, but in an unfortunate way, locking his spirit within that puzzle, and with that relieving himself of his memory so that no evil would return.

Now the pharaoh has returned, and once again here to rid the world of all evil. You see, my millennium necklace shows me the events that will happen or have happened and I'm saying this as a warning, enter the tournament and face your destiny in helping the pharaoh, or let your brother suffer the damage that will be done to him." She said finishing off, placing her hands on her necklace.

"And what is my destiny exactly?" I asked, getting a little frustrated at this.

"5000 thousand years ago a woman named Kamilah had stood aside the pharaoh as one his priests guiding him with wisdom using the power of her millennium heart. Katherine I'm telling you about her because you are her reincarnate."

"What!? I think you've got the wrong person, I'm not a priest and I am certainly not duelling in this tournament." I state.

"Funny you're almost as sceptical as Kaiba," she said with a smirk on her face. What does Kaiba have to do with this?

"If you won't believe what you're hearing, then I'll have to show you." She said. Suddenly a flash came from the Millennium necklace and before I knew, I felt myself being levitated in the air.

_A woman with curly, long brunette hair and beautiful azure eyes wearing a long white dress with one strap and two earrings which had some sort of eye on each one appeared next to a man wearing a shendyt, an ankh around his neck while holding a staff in his hand with what the same eye that I had seen on Ishizu's necklace._

_The woman appeared next to the man and I finally got a good look at her, only to realise that I was basically looking at myself, only a she was a little tanned. She must be Kamilah_

"_Seto, I don't think it be wise for you to duel the pharaoh. You don't need to prove yourself worthy," she said putting her hand on his arm while he stood facing a mysterious man from across the room._

_Wait a minute he looks a lot like Kaiba, not to mention they share the same name. No, this couldn't be true._

"_I have to Kamilah, if I don't prove myself worthy, then I'm nothing. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he said, looking back at her quickly before stepping forward. _

"_No!" she whispered as the duel began, summoning his first monster._

_The pharaoh looked towards them in curiosity. I took a closer look at the pharaoh and noticed he was wearing the exact same object that Yugi had._

_I looked back and saw that Seto had summoned his Blue Eyes white dragon and before I knew it I had fear run through my spine as though I felt exactly how she felt about Seto duelling._

I opened my eyes clutching my chest as I my breathing hitched a little. I looked up at Ishizu.

"Was that Kaiba challenging the pharaoh," I asked her, "And if you don't mind me asking, who exactly is the pharaoh, I mean he looked very familiar?"

She turned and looked at the carvings in front of us. That's when shock completely took over me. Most of these carvings look like duel monsters.

"These are some of the ancient carvings of battles that took places 5000 years ago using these monsters."

"You didn't answer my question." I said with annoyance.

She led me towards another carving with two figures on it, as if they were in battle. I took a close look at one of the figures and he looked a lot like Yugi.

"Is that Yugi?" I asked pointing towards the figure.

"That there is the pharaoh and next to him is Kaiba's past self. You see Yugi plays host to the pharaoh's spirit all by the cause of the millennium puzzle. Yugi and Kaiba are destined to duel one another. As Kamilah's reincarnate , I'm asking you to help the pharaoh in defeating this evil."

"What evil?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, but for now here," she said as she handed me a small box. I opened it to find earring, each with the same eye as Yugi's puzzle and Ishizu's necklace.

"What's this?"

"The millennium heart. They belonged to you in your previous life." She said.

"If it's called the millennium heart then why couldn't it be shaped like a heart instead." I asked with amusement.

"You ask a lot of questions. That is for you to figure out."

"What do they do?"

"They'll give you wisdom, as long as you listen. Now are you going to duel and accept the risks or let your brother accept them for you?" she asked.

"I'll duel but you are going to help me through this tournament." I sigh as I began making my way out.

"Of course."

Seto's POV

I can't get these thoughts out of my head. Ishizu suddenly pops out of nowhere and tells me I some priest from the past and that I have a connection to a girl I barely know.

I sat in my office doing KaibaCorp work as usual but those visions are haunting me , distracting me from my work. Ishizu mentioned her name, Katherine, I think, but I only met her once and that just because she decided to be an idiot and release the anger inside of me.

Katherine's POV

After getting my new duel disk I walked around the city hoping to find someone to duel.

"Hey there little girl." I turned around to see a man who looked like he was in his late twenties walking up to me with a smug look on his face.

"Little girl? You wish" I said rolling my eyes.

"You look like a fine girl to duel. Tell you what I'll duel you and if I win I not only get your rarest card but your earrings as well." He said with a smirk.

"Okay but if I win, I get your rarest card and you leave me alone."

"You're on! The names Freddy"

"Well Freddy, it's time to duel!"

**Cliff-hanger! Sorry I took long to update but I'll try be more consistent. The next chapter will indeed have a duel.**

**Please review and let me know whether I should continue with this story or not. **

**Bye y'all **


End file.
